Current therapy for malignant neoplasia is still based to a great extent on individual opinion rather than valid scientific data. This is particularly true in the area of gynecologic oncology, where valid comparative trials of various approaches to combined modality management have not been conducted. Furthermore, application of chemotherapy to gynecologic cancer has been negligible in such important areas as endometrial carcinoma, and work in immunotherapy is negligible. The conduct of both comparative trials and studies of innovative approaches to gynecologic cancer is difficult in a single institution because of patient volume. Such studies are equally difficult to execute in broad-based cooperative groups because of poor patient accrual. It is thus clear that a multi-institution, collaborative effort is necessary to provide valid scientific answers to important questions in gynecologic oncology. The University of Mississippi School of Medicine is committed to the concept of cooperative group studies in cancer. Specifically in gynecologic oncology, this institution currently functions and plans to expand participation within the Gynecologic Oncology Group (GOG) in 4 specific areas: 1. entry of cases onto protocol, 2. pilot and limited institutional trials in preparation for group-wide studies, 3. input into the design of protocols, and 4. committee work dealing with protocol development and group activities. Current input by this institution as detailed in this proposal is significant in all 4 of these areas and will continue. Our commitment to the GOG is based on the belief that this group represents the most effective instrument for the study of clinical aspects of gynecologic cancer. In this respect, all gynecologic patients will be studied through the GOG rather than the Southwest Oncology Group, with which the institution is also affiliated.